As touch screen technologies advance and market demand increases, overall-thinned display module has become a main market trend. Thus, touch structures have evolved from structures with on-cell touch sensors to structures with embedded touch sensors. The display panels with embedded touch sensors may have further reduced thickness. Meanwhile, the fabrication cost for the touch panel may also be greatly reduced.
Currently, the touch structures in existing active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) touch display panels are often on-cell touch sensors/structures. The on-cell touch structures are often placed on a top surface of a packaging substrate. A touch control chip is often placed on the packaging substrate to form an integral touch module. When packaging the display panel, the top surface of the packaging substrate holds the touch module, and the bottom surface of the packaging substrate is bonded with an array substrate with an OLED structure. Because of the touch module on the top surface of the packaging substrate, it is often difficult to thin down the packaging substrate. It is thus difficult to reduce the overall thickness of the display panel. As a result, the display panel may often be bulky and heavy, which is not desirable in a market that favors light and thin display panels.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the volume and weight of the touch display panels.